Alexander
by xXAmortentiaXx
Summary: Alec siempre ha detestado su nombre, Alexander, ya que con lo único que logra relacionarlo es con el tono gélido o las miradas resentidas de su padre, el único que lo llama así. Hasta el día que Magnus llega a su vida, logrando que aquel odiado nombre se convierta en una señal de lo mucho que el brujo se preocupa por conocer al verdadero Alexander Lightwood. Pjs de Cassandra Clare.


Alec siempre detestó su nombre.

En realidad, siempre detestó su nombre completo: Alexander. Y la variación que venía con éste, Alex.

Él prefería Alec, el apodo que su madre cariñosamente le había dado al nacer, cuando había decidido que Alexander era un nombre demasiado duro para su pequeño de ojitos azules y sonrisa sincera.

Alec, que era como ella y su familia le llamaban, también era el nombre con el cual el chico se presentaba a los demás. Un nombre corto, no demasiado serio, poco común y que, para más, venía muy bien con su apariencia física y personalidad reservada.

Incluso Jace, Isabelle y Max le llamaban de aquella forma, y a Alec no le molestaba en lo absoluto; le gustaba. Porque sabía que se referían a él con cariño, con esa confianza que sólo el tiempo te puede dar, y sabía que sus hermanos lo veían como un Alec, no como un Alexander.

El problema estaba, para el pesar del chico, en su padre. El único que desde su infancia le ha llamado Alexander, antes con la excusa de mantener el nombre familiar que le fue concedido a su hijo; recientemente sin intentar ocultar el desdén que su propia sangre le provocaba.

Y Alec sabe, antes que su padre pregunte aquella pregunta, que él no lo aprueba. Que sin importar cuántos demonios matase, cuántas vidas salve o qué tan lejos llegue, su padre siempre lo vería como el hijo que había perdido ante una abominación.

Aunque, para ser justos, Alec nunca creyó en el amor que su padre fingía tener por toda su familia en las reuniones públicas. Si alguna vez fue realmente feliz estando con todos ellos, Alec no podía recordarlo.

Es así, como su padre lo llama, que odia Alexander. Aquel nombre pronunciado con una voz fría y cortante, con las claras señales de querer terminar cualquier conversación en la cual estén. Desconoce si el distante tono que su relación ha tomado es producto de una vida de arrepentimiento por estar con su madre y, con el nacimiento de Alec mismo, estancar al hombre con ellos, o si la verdad sobre la sexualidad de su hijo ha golpeado tanto a su padre que ha cegado todo el amor que antes pudiese tenerle.

Le llama Alexander, porque no es un Alec para él. No es su hijo Alec, el chico protector y centrado, el cual mira con el cariño que Maryse y sus hermanos le entregan, sino Alexander, el niño que lo ató a una mujer que ya no amaba.

Desde que tiene memoria, Alec siempre ha detestado que lo llamen Alexander. Le recuerda demasiado a la mirada resentida de su padre, o al indiferente tono de voz que ocupa, como para acostumbrarse al nombre.

Hasta que Magnus decidió instalarse en su vida.

El brujo, quien nunca había aparecido en escena hasta cuando Alec debió asistir a una de sus fiestas, disfrutaba de llamarlo por su nombre completo.

Y aunque Alec le insistió que lo llamase Alec y no Alexander, él había respondido con un "Te he salvado la vida, ya no hay formalidades entre nosotros".

En aquel entonces, no le entendió. Lo lógico era que Alexander fuese la formalidad, sin embargo, Magnus insistía que Alec era el nombre que el chico había escogido para mostrarle al mundo. Como una armadura, le había explicado luego de que empezaran a salir.

La fachada dura y centrada que quería enseñarle al mundo, mostrarles que era de aquella forma. "¿Qué tiene que ver el hecho de que quiera mostrar una armadura con el que me llames Alexander?", había preguntado el Nefilim.

"Porque yo no quiero conocer al Alec que todos ven", le había respondido Magnus con una sonrisa ladeada, "Quiero conocer al verdadero Alexander, ver quién eres bajo todo aquello".

Alec no le había respondido en un largo tiempo, y cuando se decidió a hablar, lo hizo con un tono áspero. "¿Para qué querrías conocerme así?"

"Porque, querido Alexander... has sacudido mi mundo", sentenció, "y ahora es mi turno de sacudir el tuyo".

Vale decir que lo había logrado.

Y es que ahora, cuando Alec escucha el nombre Alexander, no recuerda el tono gélido de su padre, sino el tierno enfoque que usa Magnus al llamarlo. Recuerda las veces que, ligeramente divertido, él le ha llamado la atención por un comentario poco ubicado. Porque lo que viene a su mente son los ojos felinos de la única persona que lo mira con ese cariño que no aparece con el tiempo, sino que pareciera que es, por mero hecho de que debe ser.

Escucha Alexander, y en todo lo que puede pensar en cómo Magnus lograba que su piel se erizara y que su nombre sonase mil veces distinto aunque fuese con el mismo enfoque. Escucha Alexander y ya no siente cómo el desdén de su padre cae sobre sus hombros, pero sí siente lo que Magnus le explicó como la razón de que usase su nombre:

Porque quería sacudir su mundo, nombre odiado incluido, impulsándole a relacionar Alexander con el amor que sólo él podía dedicarle.

Y lo había logrado.


End file.
